The Hearts of two
by BlueLover02
Summary: A girl named Miyaka was diagnosed with a heart disease that needs a heart transplant in order for her to live but how long can her Best Friend Mai look for a donor until she met a guy named Tamahome that became her love interest. Will Miyaka live or die?


Miyaka was diagnosed with a heart disease that needs a heart transplant. She always go to a park in their place while roaming around a guy saw her and was Love at First sight since that day the guy always comes back to that park looking for the girl. "Wait I think that's girl I've been looking for." He said in a very happy tone and without thinking he walked straight to the girl. Miyaka was sitting near the fountain and the guy was in front of her "Hi, who are you?" "Hi I'm Tamahome I've been looking for you since last week." "Really? Why?" "Can we be friends?" "Yes, do you like Ice cream?" "Sure." They eat ice cream and getting to know each other but Miyaka's phone ring. "Mai" "Hey Miyaka come home immediately." "Okay just calm down I'm on my way" "Ok go home safe and don't let yourself get tired okay?" "Yeah," Call ended. "Who was that?" Tamahome asked "She's Mai my best friend you'll meet her someday. By the way thanks for the time. I'll be going now, bye!" Miyaka says goodbye to the guy she met. On the way home at their front gate she felt her heart hurts and she can't breathe and last thing she'd remembered was that she was outside catching her breathe. She opened her eyes and as usual she was inside the hospital. Tamahome was also in that hospital because his sister got sick. He goes to the canteen but he was about to go up when he saw Miyaka. "Hi Miyaka, why are you here?" "Uhhmm…. My, my friend yeah, my friend got sick and I took care of her" "Oh, I thought you are the one who's sick" "You why are you here?" "My sister is sick." "Oh, let's eat." "What would you like to eat I'll buy it for you." "Ice cream""Okay wait here" After buying Tamahome go back and gave the ice cream to Miyaka. "Uhmm.. Miyaka I want to tell you something." "Okay what's that?" "Since the day I saw you I've fallen for you. Miyaka I Love You." "Oh." "You're not mad?" "Why would I? I'm lucky that somebody loves me even…" "Even?" "Ah. Nothing let's play tag, you're it" "Ok." They played and run after a few minutes Miyaka hold her heart catching her breathe and Tamahome doesn't know what to do and a phone call to Miyaka and he answered. "Hello?" "Miyaka, where are you? Wait who's this why you have Miyaka's phone?" "I'm Tamahome, Miyaka's friend. Where outside the canteen" "Okay we're on our way wait there." They grabbed Miyaka and bring her to her room and explained everything to Tamahome. "Why didn't she tell me?" Tamahome questioned them and Mai answered him "Because she is afraid that if you would know about her illness, you would leave her just like what her ex-boyfriend did." "What? Her ex left her?" "When we discovered that she is dying he left her." "I promise I won't leave her." Miyaka opened her eyes. "Well, you know now? It's okay if you will leave me." "No, I won't leave you because I Love you" "Really?""Yes and I will do everything so that you won't die." Miyaka and Tamahome spend the days together until. "Tamahome you know I really appreciate the things you do for me""I did it because I Love you, may I ask what is your feelings for me?" "I Love you too, because you've been there for me and by those days passed I've fallen for you." "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes" "Yes, wohooo you made me happy, I promise not to leave you." "Thank you Tamahome" They go back to the room and announced that they're official. Tamahome and Yuuchi Tate go to the canteen and left the girls. "Mai did I do the right thing?" "What are you saying of course you did the right thing" "What if I die and leave him?" "What the" Mai smacked Miyaka. "You will not die" Mai said in a crying voice. The guys returned from the canteen and ate the food. After three weeks. "We really need to find a heart donor for her or else her body would give in and she'll die" The doctor said. "I'll go to America tomorrow we have a family friend there and he would help us to find a heart donor" Tamahome said to them in a hoping voice. "Okay if she woke up we'll tell her everything" "okay" After a few days in America Tamahome didn't return. "Today is the day that Miyaka will be operated but where is Tamahome?" "Don't worry Mai he must be doing something important" After a few hours the doctor get out of the OR. "The operation was a success" Everyone yell of happiness. After three months Miyaka's body totally accept her new heart but she really misses Tamahome and after a year. "Miyaka where are you?" Mai called "I'm here at the park" "Come home immediately!" "Okay I'm on my way" call ended and she drove her car home. "Miyaka this is the family friend of Tamahome in America, he's the one who helped Tamahome look for a donor""Thank you and he's happy with his family now but why are you here?" "It's not true that Tamahome married another girl he only said that so that you could easily forget him" "Wait I don't get your point?" "The point is that Tamahome died and he's the owner of the heart inside you" "But it's not true if he's dead who sent me this letter before?" "I delivered it it's one of his wishes the day before he died and he wrote these letters the day before he died""What? Why did he do it?" "Because he loves you very much, he looks like a crazy person looking for a donor and a decision came into his mind to donate his own heart for you." 5 decades had passed and Miyaka said that she is ready to join Tamahome in heaven; she died and was reunited with Tamahome. Miyaka left the world in peace.


End file.
